1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of mailboxes and address markers. More specifically the present invention relates to a mailbox, including the box itself such as the type mounted on a post, an electric power source, a box internal light source, a light source circuit electrically interconnecting the power source and the light source, the box having a box wall with at least one panel opening fitted with a translucent panel printed with owner identifying indicia through which light radiated by the light source passes to illuminate the identifying indicia. The panel preferably is formed of a white plastic which is diffuse and non-transparent so that the light source causes the panel to glow, and the indicia preferably includes address numbers or an owner name.
The light source circuit preferably includes a photocell mounted to the exterior of the box and connected to a photocell operated switch for closing the circuit and thereby activating the light source when ambient light diminishes, such as at sundown or during a storm. The photocell preferably is secured to the rear portion of the box so that automobile and street lights do not strike the photocell and cause deactivation of the light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been mailboxes marked with address indicia such as numbers and sometimes the owner name or initials for identifying the party receiving mail through the given box and also for providing the street address of the house or business. A problem with address and name markings on mailboxes has been that they are difficult to read under low lighting conditions such as at night and during storms. Automobile headlights can illuminate address indicia on a mailbox, but only momentarily and often only partially, and thus insufficiently to permit reading of the indicia.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a mailbox which is marked with indicia and which includes lighting means fully and distinctly illuminating the indicia under low intensity ambient lighting conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a mailbox in which the lighting means is inactive under conditions of high intensity ambient lighting such as during a clear day and is automatically activated once the ambient light intensity drops below a certain preset magnitude.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a mailbox in which the indicia can be changed quickly and conveniently without damaging or otherwise altering the mailbox.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a mailbox which is sturdy, reliable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A mailbox is provided, including a box having a box wall with a panel opening, the panel opening being fitted with a translucent panel marked with indicia; an electric power source; a light source secured relative to the box and positioned to radiate light from within the box through the translucent panel to enhance visibility of the indicia; and a light source circuit electrically interconnecting the power source and the light source.
The panel preferably is formed of diffuse, nontransparent plastic. The indicia preferably includes one of: address numbers and alphabetic letters.
The box wall has a box wall exterior surface and the light source circuit preferably includes a photocell and a photocell operated switch connected to the photocell, the photocell being mounted and oriented relative to the box wall exterior surface so that the photocell operated switch closes the circuit and thereby activates the light source when the intensity of ambient light outside the box falls below a certain minimum magnitude.
The box has a box rear portion and the photocell preferably is secured to the box rear portion. The box has a box top portion and the light source preferably is secured within the box within to the box top portion, so that mail within the box does not obstruct the passage of light from the light source to the translucent panel. The electric power source preferably includes one of: a battery mounted to a battery mounting structure; a power cable extending from the box to a remote power source; and a rechargeable battery electrically connected to a solar panel located outside the box.
The box preferably is formed of opaque material. Alternatively the box is formed of translucent and diffuse material so that substantially all of the box is illuminated by the light source.
The box wall preferably includes a box bottom wall, opposing first and second box side walls, a box top wall and a box back wall, the walls being interconnected to form a box enclosure, and a box door having a rearwardly extending sealing flange and being hingedly secured to the box bottom wall to pivot upwardly to fit against the box side walls and the box top wall so that the sealing flange fits snugly around the box side walls and the box top wall, thereby closing the box. The box top wall optionally includes a light source housing in the form of an inverted channel opening into the box and retaining the light source.
The panel opening preferably includes a panel mounting structure into which a corresponding panel is removably fitted to close the panel opening, the panel mounting structure preferably including two substantially parallel L-shaped track members mounted to a box side wall on opposing sides of the panel opening to each define a guide channel, the guide channels opening toward each other and spaced from each other and sized in width and length to slidingly receive the corresponding translucent panel. The mailbox preferably additionally includes a water seal between the given panel and the guide channels.
A mailbox is further provided, including a box formed of translucent plastic and having a box wall marked with indicia; an electric power source; a light source secured relative to the box and positioned to radiate light from within the box through the box wall to enhance visibility of the indicia; and a light source circuit electrically interconnecting the power source and the light source. The translucent plastic preferably is diffuse to diffuse light passing through the box.